


Lost in the Dark

by RightNow2808



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ends up being heartbroken because of the words Louis said on the interview. Later, he did some things, he wasn't very proud of.<br/>Louis died in an accident, leaving Harry alone. But maybe, in the end they can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written when I was having a really bad week, so don't even be surprised at how it ends.   
> I'll be writing some happier things soon.  
> Love,  
> -Ž.xx

Louis didn't know what to do. Everything became too much. He lay down on the hotel's king sized bed, wanting Harry to be there with him. But he wasn’t. Harry was actually on the other side of the world at the moment and not here with him, where he should be. He hugged the pillow close to his body, sighing. His phone rang on the night stand, but he ignored it. There was knock on the door, but he ignored that too.   
He felt like there was some unknown weight pressing him down, leaving him weak, vulnerable and exposed.  
“Louis, open the door,” someone yelled, but he barely heard it. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up and walk to the door. Until he recognized the voice.   
“Louis open the god damn door,” Harry kept yelling and Louis never stood up faster. He practically ran towards the door, unlocking it and throwing himself at the boy he loved.   
“Harry, I’m so sorry. So sorry. I didn’t mean to do it. I’m sorry, please,” he sobbed, hugging the younger boy. Harry pushed him away from his own body and walked past him into the room. He ignored the hurt look that flashed across Louis’ eyes. Louis walked in after Harry, closing the door behind himself, trying to stop the tears from coming. But that was quite hard, when Harry immediately disappeared into the bathroom, not giving him another glance. Louis leaned on the door and then slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He let his head fall into his lap and quietly cried. He heard the door of the bathroom opening and he was expecting Harry’s warm, strong hands wrapping around him small figure, but they never came. Instead he heard the sounds of the phone.   
“Harry, please,” he sobbed, but the younger boy kept ignoring him. Louis stood up and on shaky legs made his way towards Harry who was sitting on the bed. He grabbed Harry’s wrist, but the boy pulled it out of his weak grip. Louis fell on his knees in front of Harry, wanting nothing more from the other boy than a look. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose directly into Harry’s crotch. In the next moment he heard the sound of something falling on the mattress. It was Harry’s phone.   
“Louis, stop,” Harry hissed, grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair and pulled the smaller boy away. Louis whimpered, being rejected always made him feel worthless. But Harry didn’t release Louis hair, giving the boy tiny bit of hope. He looked up at Harry.   
“You’re so fucking selfish,” Harry spat out and more tears spilled out of Louis’ eyes. Everything got out of control, but Louis managed to make everything even worse. The small boy sobbed loudly when he remembered that everything is his fault. Harry’s hand brought Louis’ face closer to his manhood again.   
“Shouldn’t deny my princess something he wants, should I?” Harry murmured more to himself than to Louis, but the voice was so cold that it scared him. “Go on then.” Louis whimpered pathetically as he reached up and unbuttoned Harry’s jeans. He pulled the tipper down and tucked his hand in Harry’s boxers, pulling his cock out while his other hand pushed Harry’s jeans and boxers down a bit. Tear tracks on Louis’ cheeks didn’t make Harry’s eyes soften.   
“Hands behind your back,” he ordered sternly. Louis did as he was told. Harry took his dick into his hand and pushed it past the other boy’s parted lips. Harry stood up, so they both had better access. Since Harry wasn’t fully hard yet, Louis could fully take him in, his nose pressing into Harry’s pubic hair. Louis felt Harry’s cock harden in his mouth, felt it twitch every time he dipped his tongue into the slit. Harry roughly thrust into his throat, making him gag, new tears filling his eyes. Harry fucked Louis’ mouth hard and fast, tears slipping from Louis’ eyes again, because of Harry’s cock repetitively hitting the back of his throat.   
“God, love, you’re good,” Harry grunted, his thumb wiping the tears off Louis’ cheeks. Louis whined, licking the underside of Harry’s cock, making the boy above him growl out in pleasure. Harry managed a few more deep, hard thrusts, making Louis gag each time, before he came down the boy’s throat. Louis gagged, spluttering around the cock in his mouth. Some of the cum slipped out of his mouth, dripping down his chin.  
“Swallow,” Harry growled. Louis swallowed what stayed in his mouth exactly as he was told, whimpering when that was the only thing Harry said, before he pulled his pants up, walking past the boy, who was still kneeling on the floor. When he heard the door slammed shut, Louis made a sound that was absolutely heart breaking. He knew that he had hurt that boy badly, but he was truly really sorry. He stood up, his vision blurred by the tears in his eyes. He lay down on the bed, with his face in the pillow and then, he yelled. He yelled because he was sorry, he yelled because he let this happen. He yelled because he let the other come in between him and the person he loved the most in the world. When his throat burned too much and his voice became hoarse, he stopped and broke down in sobs. Someone who had the key-card stepped inside the room, but Louis was too weak to look up to see who the person was. He felt a hand touch his lower back, but he flinched away from the touch.   
“Lou, what happened?” a familiar voice asked. Louis looked up and noticed Niall standing there with a key card in one hand and his phone in the other. Louis didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Instead he wiped his tears away and sat up.  
“I’m fine,” he whispered. Niall rolled his eyes.   
“I just saw Harry leave the hotel and he just got back from LA. Something’s wrong between you two. So, care to tell me what happened?” Niall gently asked, his arm wrapping around Louis’ waist.  
“You remember what I said on the interview we had last week?” Louis asked quietly. Niall’s eyes furrowed, but he nodded.  
“I thought management told you to that,” Niall said and Louis frantically shook his head.  
“I said it because I wanted management to think we broke up,” Louis said. “But it was in a heat of the moment, without thinking and Harry took it all the wrong way.   
“Well, why didn’t you tell him?” Niall asked with a sigh..  
“I tried to, but he just left,” Louis cried. “And today, I didn’t get the chance to.”  
“We’ll have to find him, before he leaves, then,” he said. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed in response.   
“What do you mean?” he asked, his bottom lip trembling.   
“He’s going home today, Lou,” Niall said.   
“He... He didn’t tell me. Why didn’t he tell me?” Louis asked, sobbing into the pillow. Niall’s chest tightened as he watched his best friend cry. He was not okay with this. Ever since that interview, when Louis said how he and his long time friend Kate finally found their love, that was actually there all the time, but they haven’t noticed. And how he knows that it’s a bit quick, but that he’s planning on getting engaged to her. He said that this relationship works better for him than any other he’s had before and that people should stop trying to get in between them. Niall knew that that had to be the hardest thing Louis has ever done in his life. He could see the emptiness in Louis eyes when he said, he could hear how Louis voice shook when he said Kate’s name. How could Harry possibly think that Louis was telling the truth?  
“Lou, get some rest. I’ll call him, okay?” Niall asked, getting a small nod from the boy on the bed. Niall leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis’ hair, before he turned around and quietly left the room. 

* * * *  
Harry was hiding behind his sunglasses and hood all day, but when his mum finally pulled him inside of the house, he just couldn’t do it anymore. The first sob left his lips, followed by the second one and he leaned against the wall for support.   
“What have I done?” he whispered to himself, but his mum heard him.   
“What happened, Harry?” she gently asked.  
“I hurt him,” he said quietly and slid down the wall.  
“Is that because of what he said, love?” she asked and the boy nodded, making his mum frown.   
“Harry, you know that he didn’t mean that, right?” she asked.   
“I thought so too, but then I saw him kissing her,” Harry said into his knees.  
“I don’t know what you saw, but he didn’t do it to hurt you. He loves you more than anything or anyone else,” Anne said, kneeling down beside her son.  
“I... Just think... I think we need a little break. Just to... To set things straight,” Harry said quietly.   
“I won’t tell you what to do, baby. But breaks never end well,” Anne told him.   
“But I can’t keep going like that, mum. I just can’t. It’s destroying me. This relationship is destroying me,” he sobbed.   
“No, love. This relationship is making you strong, what is destroying you is being away from him,” she said.   
“But it’s just so hard,” he cried.  
“It can’t always be that simple. Sometimes you’ll have to fight for it, love,” she gently said. “Now, I suggest you call back one of the people that have been calling you all day, because I just know you’ve been ignoring them and tomorrow you’re going back to London, get your man back and then you’re going to bring him here, because I haven’t seen him for a long time and I miss him,” Anne said. She briefly kissed the top of Harry’s head, before she disappeared into the kitchen.   
“I hope you’re hungry, love,” she yelled. Harry slowly stood and wiped away a few tears that managed to fall, before he made his way into the kitchen on shaky legs and slowly set up the table.   
“Where’s Robin?” he asked.  
“Business trip, love,” she replied.  
“So it’s just you and me tonight,” he said, followed by a sad sigh.  
“You miss Louis, don’t you?” Anne asked.  
“Yeah, a lot,” he admitted. “I just came back from LA and briefly stopped in London. And I treated him like no one deserves to be treated.” Tears were filling his eyes.   
“I’m sure he’ll forgive you, if you give him a chance to explain,” she said and gave Harry a plate full of spaghetti with Bolognese sauce.   
“Thanks,” Harry said and started eating. “Should I call him?” he asked   
“I think you should talk about this face to face, but you can let him know that you’re not angry or something,” she said, sitting down on the opposite side of her son.   
“But I am angry,” he said.  
“Then just let him know that you had a nice trip,” Anna said. After dinner and a lot of talking Harry cleaned the table, got the dishes into the dishwasher, before he found his phone in his bag and turned it on. He waited a few seconds until the messages loaded and then scrolled through them. There were a lot of them from Niall, about fifteen, but he didn’t read them. Some of them were from Gemma, but there weren’t any messages from Louis. He didn’t call either and that made Harry’s chest ache. Didn’t Louis care about him? He clicked into the contact’s info, his thumb hovering over the call button. He clicked on it and immediately almost pressed the end button, but he stopped himself, pressing the phone against his ear.   
“Hello?” Harry’s heart almost broke at how wrecked Louis sounded.   
“Lou,” he whispered. Louis was quiet on the other side, but Harry understood him. “Louis, I’m so sorry for what I did today.” Harry hoped Louis wouldn’t hung up on him.   
“I... You ignored me,” the older boy sobbed and Harry felt like someone stabbed him into the heart.   
“I was sad and hurt and angry and I... I’m really sorry. Can we talk tomorrow? I’m coming back to London,” Harry told him. Silence.   
“I... I’m in Donny, Harry. Left the hotel an hour after you did,” he said quietly.   
“Is Kate there too?” Harry asked. Silence again. He would lie to me, would he? Harry thought.   
“Yeah, she’s here,” Louis quietly admitted after about thirty seconds. Anger started boiling in Harry and suddenly he wasn’t so sorry anymore.   
“I’ll talk to you when we meet again,” he spoke up. The coldness of his voice surprised him. He’s never used that tone with Louis before. “Goodbye, Louis.”  
“Bye, Haz. I love you,” Louis whispered, but Harry couldn’t hear him anymore. The phone fell from his hand. He felt his hands forming into fists and he barely stopped himself from punching the wall.  
“He’s fucking mine,” he whispered to himself, kicking the door of his bedroom slam shut. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his legs, before he climbed in the bed only in his boxers and a T-shirt he had on before. He was sure that the slam of his door told his mum that he wants to be alone. He fell asleep, tightly hugging the pillow, wishing it would be his boy instead.

* * *  
Three weeks passed and nothing has changed. Harry was still pissed. He ignored every single call he received from Louis and erased every message the boy sent to him.   
The only thing Louis did at home, was lying on his bed, clutching the phone in his hand tightly, waiting for Harry to call him back.  
“Louis. Dinner,” a voice of his little brother said.   
“Go away, Ernest,” Louis said and turned away from the small boy who was standing in the doorway.  
“Loueeeh,” he whined.  
“Go the fuck away! I don’t want you to be here,” he snapped. He didn’t hear the boy leave, so he turned back around to see the boy still standing there, his bottom lip shaking and his blue eyes filled with tears.   
“Bye, Lou,” he whispered, before he turned around and walked away on his small, clumsy legs. Louis once again turned around and buried his face into the pillow. I’m sorry,” he whispered to practically no one. He dialled Harry’s number again, but it went straight to the voice mail. That’s when he had enough. He stood up from his bed and put a hoodie on. He left his phone on the bed, put his Adidas trainers on, before he quietly left the room, went downstairs, and sneaked out of the house. It was raining but in that moment he was quite thankful for that. Louis walked down the streets with his head down. He went into Starbucks and bought himself a Strawberry and cream frappucino, before he decided to go to the park, to clear his head out. He didn’t get very far. He crossed the road. There was a blinding light and a lot of pain in his left side, before everything went black. 

* * *  
“We’re losing him!”  
“Louis, look at me!”  
“He’s not breathing!!”  
“We’re almost here, go faster!”  
“Harry...” That word was whimpered and nobody could hear it. “L-love you.”

* * *  
“What, Liam?! Can you stop calling me?” Harry snapped. He finally picked up after his phone for the eighth time.  
“Harry, stop screaming,” Liam quietly said. He was crying and Harry immediately felt bad, thinking he was the one that caused it.   
“What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“I think you should come to Donny.”  
“I already said I’m not coming there as long as Kate is there,” Harry said, his voice raising again. S  
“Harry! Louis just fucking died!” Liam yelled, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence.   
“What?” Harry whispered.  
“I’m so sorry, Harry. He was hit by a car,” Liam said, quieter now and it was audible that he was crying. He barely got the words out. “Died during a ride to the hospital.” The fear in Harry kept increasing.   
“You’re joking, right? Liam, please, tell me this is just a sick joke,” Harry quietly said, tears now slipping from his eyes. Liam sighed sadly.   
“I wish it was,” he whispered. The line went dead. Harry gripped the edge of the dresser he was standing beside, to keep himself from falling. The phone fell from his sweaty hand on the floor. Harry was it crack. It was probably how his heart looked at the moment he realized that Liam wasn’t joking. Louis died. And it was all his fault. His knees buckled, his body falling to the floor. The breathing became too much for him to handle. He gasped for air. 

* * *  
LOUIS WILLIAM STYLES TOMLINSON  
24th December 1991 – 13th October 2015  
Harry threw the red rose down into the grave.   
“I’m so sorry, Lou. I love you,” he whispered. He turned around then and left the graveyard as quickly as he could, ignoring the glances he got from Louis’ friends and family. 

* * *  
“Harry, can you talk to me?... Please, Haz. You’re scaring me.”  
“Leave,” was the only thing Harry replied with.  
“Harry, please. It’s been three years. Don’t you think it’s now time to start moving on?” Liam pleaded.   
“No, leave,” Harry said.   
“Harry, please. I’m just trying to help you, but you’re bottling yourself up,” Liam tried.   
“Liam, get the fuck out of our house,” Harry suddenly yelled, stood up and threw the first thing at the other men which just happened to be his phone. Something in Liam snapped at this.   
“What the hell crawled up your ass and died there?” he yelled back, rubbing the place on his shoulder where the phone hit him.   
“Oh, I don’t know. You fucking tell me. Maybe my fucking husband who died because of me!” Harry screamed, his voice cracking on the last word. He sat back down and buried his face into his hands.   
“Harry, you know it’s not your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened.”  
“I just can’t do this anymore.”

* * *  
“How are you, love?” Harry gently asked. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and stared blankly at the grey stone.   
“Liam’s having a baby, you know?” He picked up the guitar and sand Half a Heart to Louis, his favourite song.   
“I love you so much, love,” he said. “I’ll be with you soon.” He talk a small bottle of pulls from his bag, opening it. He swallowed them one by one, until the bottle was empty. He let the empty bottle roll out of his palm. The stone was cold under him as he lay down, Louis’ blanket still covering his body.  
“Love you, Lou. Forever and always.” He fell asleep. He was finally happy.


End file.
